Video Games Can Have Real Life Effects (NSFW Tales)
Characters *Retro *Georgia *Oboes Bi Transcript (Retro is masturbating to Death Battle 2 with a master sword next to him) Retro: (masturbating) Oh yes Stacy! You do this every time! (Retro has done masturbating) Retro: Damn! I didn't know Red and Blue hosted a Death Battle like this. Time to go on a epic adventure. (Retro takes the master sword from Skyward Sword and is about to go) (Meanwhile, Georgia is walking down the sidewalk ready to go to the gym.) Georgia: Man, I never knew lesbian porn could be so degrading... (She looks ahead to see Retro running across the road, ready for his epic adventure.) Georgia: *sigh* Retro's going on another adventure again. HEY RETRO! WHERE YOU GOIN'? Retro: (shouts back) I'M GOING TO KILL SOME DEMON BEASTS! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME!? Georgia: I'M PART OF THE VAGINA SQUAD! KNOWING EVERY-BODIES NAME IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD IS LIKE, MANDATORY! Retro: OH! OKAY! SEE YA! (heads off) Georgia: BYE! Georgia (in head): He's kinda geeky...but I guess he seems nice. (meanwhile with Retro was killing many demon beasts single-handedly crushing their hearts and cutting off their heads) (And Georgia is at the gym pumping iron) Retro: EAT MY DICK!!! (shoots a demon beast with his lancer from the Gears of War series) Georgia: I'M GONNA GET RIPPED! (proceeds to do 30 reps in 1 minute) Retro: I'M GONNA POWER UP! (proceeds to attack an entire army) (Retro attacks a entire army with a master sword) (Georgia breaks the 100 pound dumbbell with her bare hands, and rushes out of the gym in the direction of Retro.) Retro: How about some fireballs! (moderates a fire flowers and fires fireballs at the demon beasts) (Georgia begins running at 80 mph, and jumps towards one of the demons that Retro is fighting.) Georgia: HELL YEAH! Retro: WHAT THE HELL!? Georgia: I'M SO PUMPED RIGHT NOW! (She punches a demon into the stratosphere.) Retro: (amazed) Wow, nice. Georgia: Doing 30 reps in one minute has it's advantages. Retro: Check this out. (summons a Mega Buster and charge it at full power as he fires a beam at demons, disintegrating them and destroying Mars) Retro: What do you think? Georgia: Nice! (She roundhouse kicks five demons into the ground, and slams her foot into the ground and punches each one into hell.) Retro: PK STARSTORM! (Retro summons a strom of shooting stars at the demons disintegrating them) Retro: That takes care the rest of them. Georgia: Is everyone of your powers based on video games? Retro: Yeah, pretty much. Georgia: Whats PK Starstorm from? Retro: Earthbound. Georgia: Never heard of it. Retro: So what do you wanna do? Georgia: Wanna grab some coffee? Retro: Sure. (Retro and Georgia are at a coffee shop) Georgia: Yuck. They don't make mochas like they used to. Retro: I know what you mean. Georgia: Hey, can I chill at your place for a bit? Oboes is mad at me for wrecking her punching bag. Retro: Uh, okay sure. Georgia (in head): Sweet! I got a date! Georgia: Cool. Retro: So what do you wanna do? Georgia: You know, watch TV, play video games... Retro: I guess we can play some video games. Georgia (in head): Of course. Georgia: Alright, let's ditch this place. Retro: What? What do you mean? Georgia: Like this! (She grabs his hand and runs out of this cafe.) Retro: Where are we going!? Georgia: To your house, like we agreed on! Retro: Oh right! (She stares blankly at Retro.) Retro: (disturbed) What? Georgia: Nothin'. (Retro walks into his house, with Georgia following shortly after.) Retro: Home sweet home, so what do you want to do? Georgia: Let's play some Mario Kart or somethin'! Retro: Alright. (Georgia begins the game and picks Toad.) (Retro picks Donkey Kong) Georgia: A heavy character? Retro: Yeah, pretty much. (She select the Special Cup and wins every round up to Rainbow Road.) Georgia: Alright! Final race! Retro: Wow, your really good. Georgia: Well, this is my favorite game. Retro: I see. Georgia: I'm not a poor sport, though. (She begins in front of Retro, but is quickly cut in front of by Retro.) (Retro gets the golden mushroom and uses it rapidly) Georgia: Golden mushroom! You're so lucky! Retro: Check this out. (aquires three mushrooms and uses them but accidentally uses them to grow on Georgia's breasts making them 3 times larger) Georgia: Holy shit! (She smiles.) Georgia: I'm not flat anymore! Retro: Oh shit, I'm so sorry! Georgia: No, this is great! Oboes is always making fun of me for being flat! (She makes a sexy pose.) Georgia: Do you like them? Retro: Uhhhh... (starts to get an erection) (She sees the erection.) Georgia: Sweet, you do! (She smiles seductively.) Georgia: Do you...want a close up? Retro: Uhhh, okay. (She puts them in his hands.) Georgia: Tell me if they're firm enough. Retro: T-They're SO firm! Georgia: Can you make them soft? Retro: Okay, If that's what you want. (makes more mushrooms and one 1-up mushroom) Georgia: Yay! Now they're squishy AND huge! Retro: That's what you want. Georgia: Hey, do you want to try something? Retro: Like what? Georgia: Something...frisky. (She walks him to his bed.) Retro: So why'd you bring me here? Georgia: Have you heard of a blowjob? Retro: Yeah, why? Georgia: Cause I'm feeling like givin' one. (She sits down next to his crotch.) (Retro sighs) Georgia: You nervous? Retro: Nah. (She fully unbuttons his pants and takes off his underwear, then shoves his large erect cock into her mouth.) Retro: I'm thinking just this is gonna be a long time. Georgia (in head): Oh, he don't think I'm good enough? I'll show him! I'll give him the best blow job the world has ever seen! Retro: Carry on. (She begins to lick his dick in her mouth, as well as rub her tits against his feet.) (Retro groans) Georgia (in head): Sweet, I got him in the groaning phase. Time to up the ante. (She takes her index finger and shoves it up his butthole.) Retro: (Speaks in head) This starting to feel good. (She takes to suck his dick faster and faster.) Retro: (speaks in head) Woah! She's THAT horny? Georgia (in head): How is he not cumming yet?! (Retro shoots out pre-cum) Georgia (in head): Mmm...it's so smooth! Retro: (sparks in head) Maybe I'll enjoy this. (Suddenly, she brushes her teeth against the underside of the head, and he spews cum everywhere.) (Retro shoots out massive amounts of cum) Georgia: Woo! Look at all this cum! Retro: Yeah, I know what your thinking. Georgia: Do you not jack off at all? Retro: Yes? Why do you ask? (His penis is still spewing cum.) Georgia: Look at all of thi-OH MY GOD! (The cum begins to turn to blood.) Retro: OH SHIT! Georgia: Wait, I know how to fix this! (She looks at the base of the penis.) Georgia: This gland right here is out of control! If you push it in... (She pushes the gland inward, and his dick stops spewing blood.) Georgia: There we go! Retro: How did you-!? Georgia: Medical school! Retro: Woah, guess I owe you one. Georgia: Nah. Now we know that your penis can't handle blowjobs for a prolonged amount of time. Retro: Oh, okay then... (Georgia looks over to see Mario Kart still running, with Toad and Donkey Kong right next to the finish line.) Georgia: Ah yeah, I'm gonna win! Retro: Oh no your not! (Georgia grabs her controller, and smashes the acceleration button, and crosses the finish line.) Retro: DAMMIT! Georgia: Yeah! (She throws her arms up in the air, and her boobs fall out.) Georgia (embarrassed): Sorry. (Retro starts to get an erection again) Georgia: Oh no, we aren't doing this again. (Georgia begins making her way to the door.) Georgia: Thanks for having me! It's been fun. Retro: Your welcome! (She walks out the door, and walks towards the VAGINA hq.) Retro: VAGINA HQ huh? (follows her) (She turns around to see him following.) Georgia: Do you want to see what it looks like? Retro: Yeah. (She opens the door and lets him in, and closes the door behind her.) Oboes: Hey look! It's Flat-gir-HOLY CRAP! Georgia: Yeah! How do you like that? (Oboes, amazed, falls over and her head lands in her boobies.) Georgia: HEY! Category:Episodes Category:Dick Sticks Category:NSFW Category:January Releases Category:RP